gpxplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Very Rare Pokémon
The Very Rare Pokémon rarity signifies Pokémon and eggs that are incredibly difficult to encounter under normal circumstances. Mostly equivalent to the "Legendary" classification in the video games, Very Rare Pokémon tend to have special requirements, such as the use of Summoning Items or the completion of Explorations to obtain them reliably. As with all non-Novelty Pokémon, they can appear in the Lab, but with incredibly low probability. Obtaining Very Rare Pokémon There are currently 92 Very Rare Pokémon on GPX+, which counts Form Changed versions of these Pokémon as distinct Pokédex entries. Summoning Items Several Very Rare Pokémon can be obtained by using Summoning Items found in treasure chests, brought back from the Underground, or purchased from the Back room for 15,000 points or in the Prize Shop for 20 Prize Points (except for the Enigma Stone, which costs 15 Prize Points). Events and Explorations Originally, the non-Summonable Very Rare Pokémon could only be obtained through the Monthly Event system; the implementation of monthly Special Explorations eventually replaced the Monthly Event system, however, and most remaining Very Rare Pokémon were made to be available through Explorations. Administrators have stated that, eventually, all Very Rare, non-Summonable Pokémon will be made available through Explorations. In May 2015, the Monthly Event system returned, now featured alongside the Explorations system, giving users more potential opportunities to obtain Very Rare Pokémon. This has occasionally been the method that many Very Rare Pokémon are first made available, prior to a Special Exploration or other method being created for them. Egg Vouchers Certain vouchers can also be used to obtain most of the Very Rare Pokémon, except for Arceus. As such, they are extremely rare; one of them can be purchased for 200 Prize Points, while the rest have been awarded as the rewards for certain Achievements or Contests. Header Events Manaphy can only be obtained by clicking the Tiny Egg that can occasionally be found in the header when the user has at least one empty spot in his party. Eventually the Pokémon Hoopa was also made available through a similar Header Event known as the Strange Portal. Cypress Bred The automated Professor Cypress bot is able to breed Mew and Ditto and can, on occasion, produce Very Rare Pokémon eggs, which are released to the Shelter and made available to all users. Commander Wymsy's Birthday In 2011, Commander Wymsy celebrated her birthday by awarding a Voucher to users that performed at least 1500 interactions. This voucher had the potential to summon the egg of Articuno, Lugia, Groudon, Giratina, or Virizon, along with approximately one other Pokémon of every type per generation (as depicted here, although some users reported receiving Pokémon not on this list). List of Very Rare Pokémon The following table shows the Very Rare Pokémon and the primary method in which they can be obtained. Most of these Pokémon can also be found extremely rarely in the Lab, in the Shelter (bred by Cypress or dropped by other users) or by using particular Egg Vouchers. Note that not all methods of obtaining the following Pokémon are listed. Generally, the method listed is simply the primary or most common method. Notes * Of all Very Rare Pokémon that are able to Form Change, only Deoxys' Forms have individual eggs. All four Deoxys can change among their different Forms given the proper conditions, however this does not unlock the data on the eggs for the said Forms. Each Deoxys Egg must be obtained individually to fully complete Deoxys' Pokédex Data. Category:Pokémon